


"It's freezing. Come here."

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 10, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: a little drabble about it being cold... on a quest... so they have to snuggle..... yeahdrabble a day challenge- day 10
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	"It's freezing. Come here."

Will flopped onto his back with a sigh, focusing faintly on the stars twinkling above. Setting up camps, starting fires and unraveling sleeping bags, wasn’t the most exhausting part of a quest, but as the hours ticked close to midnight, Will felt drained. He turned his head to look at Nico, sitting opposite him and poking a stick into the fire half heartedly.

“Hey,” Will said, struggling to sit up. “I’ll take first watch.”

“No, Will, it’s alright.” Nico shook his head. “I don’t mind. You’re obviously tired.”

“You must be, too. Besides, you took first watch last night. It’s my turn.”

“Will…” Nico opened his mouth to argue, but after another look at Will, seemed to realize he wasn’t going to win, and sighed. “Alright, fine. But wake me up soon. Really.”

Will held up three fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

A fraction of a smile twitched over Nico’s lips. He laid down facing away from Will, using a bundled up jacket as a pillow. But it wasn’t long until the brisk autumn wind began to blow. Daytime in the desert had been boiling, but now that night had come, the temperatures were dropping quickly. Barely twenty minutes had past until Will had to shift closer to the fire. He noticed Nico shivering.

“Jeez,” Will said. “It’s really cold out. It might be better to… um, conserve body heat?”

Nico didn’t say anything, but Will could still hear his scowl. “I’m fine,” he said gruffly, refusing to turn over and look at Will.

“Really? Because it looks like you’re shiveri—“

“I said, I’m fine.”

Will decided to let it go, opting instead to sit in silence for another few minutes. He busied himself with trying to coax the fire a little higher. But when another gust of wind blew by, making Will wince, he couldn’t stay quiet. “Nico, really, it’s not a problem if you just—“

“Will. Stop talking.” Nico’s voice was level, but his small shiver had grown more intense. He started to curl in a ball.

“You’re not proving anything, you know,” Will said. “You’re not proving how tough or cool you are by freezing to death. At least move closer to the fire.”

Nico didn’t budge.

“Nico, come on. It’s freezing. Just come here.”

Nico still didn’t move.

“Alright, fine,” Will muttered, rolling his eyes. “Freeze, then. Whatever floats your boat.” He trained his eyes on the horizon, scanning for any potential dangers.

He was so focused, in fact, on the horizon, that he failed to notice Nico getting up and slowly making his way over to Will. When a hand fell on his shoulder, Will visibly started, whipping around to see Nico.

“Oh! Nico. Oh, good.” He ushered Nico close to the fire. “Jeez, your hands are freezing. Why did you—?”

He cut himself off as Nico wrapped his arms around Will and smushed his face into Will’s chest.

“Oh,” Will said again. “Nico, if you don’t want to—“

“Shut up and hug me back,” Nico mumbled. “And then be quiet so I can sleep.” Still in his sleeping bag, he shuffled closer to Will.

Will laughed. “Well, alright then,” he said, putting his arms around Nico in return and once again focusing his gaze on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm kinda running out of steam for this drabble a day stuff, i may stop soon. thank you for reading!


End file.
